


Sleepwalker

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Xander's view of his life and his relationship with Buffy.Song by The WallflowersVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2003.





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the picture quality. I was working with VHS tapes at the time, and I never got around to remastering it. Maybe someday!


End file.
